What Makes Us Family
by lifeNbooks19
Summary: A short story of Sally when she becomes grandmother. Motherly-Fanfic. Beautiful story of family. Just read to know more.
1. Chapter 1

_**Confession time: I did not update my other stories faster because I was working on this one. It is not bad. I liked it a lot. Please review your opinion on this story.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **I don't own PJO.**_

 _ **What Makes Us Family**_

Sally had woken up quite early this morning for no reason. After Paul had left for work at school she thought of sitting and writing her story peacefully. Unfortunately for Sally she had no inspiration to write.

She sighed and started cleaning the house. It has always been Sally's habit. She hated sitting idle. No wonder Percy had double trouble with ADHD in class. But it was because of it he was alive till now.

After tidying the living room she went to the kitchen and started making cookies, blue cookies. Though why, she didn't understand. Percy wasn't around anymore to eat cookie after cookie. To be honest Sally really missed Percy. It isn't easy for a mother to not miss her child, since a mother's whole life revolved around it.

It had become 7 in the morning by then. Sally sighed again. 8 more hours till Paul's work ended. She could go out to the park, Sally thought. But then she changed her mind.

A car's engine broke Sally out of her reverie. Then someone knocked.

She went to see who it was at the doorstep. When she opened the door she saw Annabeth standing there. Annabeth was now 23 years old and had a good job as the head of the architecture firm she was working in. She still looked as beautiful as she used to when she was 17. But right now she looked tired, and exhausted.

Then a bright voice greeted me, "Hello grandma!" I chuckled

"Hello Cole." I say to my grandson. He had black hair which were in all directions. His storming grey eyes were sparkling with delight. And his smile was infectious and innocent. But he looked like he was aware of what was happening.

"I am so sorry, Sally I tried to do everything to get Cole to behave for the last three days. He made a big mess of the house so I had to leave him at some other place." Annabeth said, holding Cole's hand.

"It's okay Annabeth. Just relax. Cole were you being naughty?" I asked to ease Annabeth.

"Why no grandma. You know I am not 'auhgty." Cole tried to say naughty correctly but failed.

"Oh but it looks like you were. Now you won't get any cookies."  
It was an immediate solution and Cole moved with a reflex as if he did it every day.

"Cookies! Cookies! Yes! Cookies!" he started jumping and went inside the house straight to the kitchen.

Annabeth and I both laughed at his reaction.

Annabeth turned to me and said, "Thank you Sally. I will come back at 5 to pick him up." I told her it was no problem and she could come any time after 6. After all I wanted to spend my time with my grandchild.

"Okay Sally. If anyone can handle him it will be you. I hope he doesn't do as much damage as he does at home." Annabeth said and sighed. We both went to the kitchen and had to drag Cole away from the cookie box.

"Hey Cole listen to me," Annabeth said and Cole listened still smiling. "You won't give grandma any problem, ok? And please don't eat cookies the whole day. You don't want to become fat do you?"

"No" Cole said then continued, "ok but can I get a bath from her."

"A bath?" I asked. Annabeth sighed and told, "He loves taking bath these days. Usually he takes longer than an hour"

I chuckled. _Just like his father._

"Oh oh momma do you have my stowy book?" Cole asked.

"Why yes I do." Annabeth gave to him from the car seat his story book.

 _Strike that, he is also like his mother._

Annabeth started leaving us both and said bye. Soon Annabeth left and I turned to hold Cole…. But he was not there?

Oh my god. Even Percy did not run away like this.

I started calling him, "Cole? Cole, where are you?"

"I am here." A small voice coming from the kitchen said.

I ran afraid something might have happened to him. But instead of Cole being attacked or something I saw he was fine. Instead it were the cookies who were being attacked…by Cole.

"You shouldn't run away like that." I started scolding him but then he smiled and said, "sorry, but the cookies were calling my hungry stomach and mouth to eat them."

"Ok come on. No more eating cookies otherwise I will tell mommy."

"No please no tell momma bout me and cookie."  
I had to laugh at that too.

"Ok I won't if you stop eating them." I say sternly.

"Ok" was the reply in a feeble and disappointed voice.

-30 MINUTES LATER-

"Cole Lucas Zoe Jackson."

"I am sorry." Was the immediate reply. Cole broke a vase already and not an hour had passed till now. Too much disaster.

"Cole no playing in the hall. Go and play in the garden." I said and Cole went immediately. Cole took the ball and went in the garden. I cleaned up the mess as fast as I could. It was done in a few minutes.

I went to check Cole outside in the garden but I would never imagine I would see this.

The whole garden was wet. Some plants were killed. And in the middle of the garden was the little culprit drenched from top to bottom with mud and water. He was playing with the pipe.

I massaged my head.

"Cole stop playing with the pipe and come here." I told Cole very close to shouting.

Cole looked at me and looked scared, he immediately put the pipe in its place and came up to me wearing the guilty expression that his father used to.

"I am sorry grandma. I was bored of playing with the ball so I wanted to play with water." He said. He looked close to crying. _Oh Sally he is just a kid. Don't you dare scold him?_

I went down on my knees and held his hands. "It is ok sweetheart…." I pause not knowing what to say further when I have a flashback.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Percy was three years old and I had left him in the house while he was sleeping to run a small errand. I was hoping it wouldn't take much time. But it took two hours. I was walking as fast as I could praying Percy was alright. I was stupid to leave him alone. What if some monster had attacked. I started running faster._

 _When I reached our building I took out the key and without stopping opened the door to our apartment. What I met was not some monster or Percy sleeping. Instead the hall was a complete mess. It was completely soaked and the sofa was spoiled. In the kitchen a drinking glass was broken and the water jug had spilled on the floor. And I spotted some blood. I became so scared. I ran to the bedroom where I had left Percy sleeping. Only to find it was empty…._

 _I started crying. I couldn't find Percy._

 _Then I heard some sound. Like water falling from the tap._

 _It was coming from the bathroom. Somebody must be in the bathroom._

 _I ran to see who it was and I saw Percy with a bucket playing with the water. He filled the bucket and was running out of the bathroom._

 _When he turned around and saw me and he got very happy at first. He smiled the smile I loved so much with his eyes wide, he was running toward me. But then he stopped and I saw the look in his eye. He was afraid._

 _So I came towards him and asked him, "what did you do Percy?" and then Percy started crying and saying "I am sorry. I am sorry. I got scared when I didn't see you. But was feeling thwasty* so I went to drink water but the jug was too heavy and the glass fell and I got scareder**. I went to the bathroom and my blood stopped coming out of my leg. So I played with water and thought I could make the hall wet." He said all the while crying_ _ **. (*thirsty **more afraid)**_

 _I went and took the first aid box and came back. Percy was still crying so I sat down with my legs crossed and took him to my arms and wiped his tears and said, "It is ok sweetheart. I am sorry I left you. You must have been scared right." Percy didn't stop crying. I started treating his wound and saw it was already healed. It must be because of the water._

" _Listen to me Percy. It is ok sweetheart. You wanted to play that's all, isn't it? I promise you we will have a lot of fun later ok. I am sorry I should not have scolded you." I smiled at him and Percy looked at me stopping his cries. Then I added "I will never be mad at you. I love you."_

 _And I was rewarded with a beautiful smile._

 _ **End**_

A sob broke my thoughts. I saw Cole standing in front of me with the same expression his father had. Cole started crying. And then I did the same thing I did to Percy.

I sat down on the floor with my legs crossed and made Cole sit on my lap and said, _"Listen to me Cole, it is ok sweetheart. You wanted to play, that's all, isn't it? I promise you we will have a lot of fun later ok? I am sorry I shouldn't have scolded you. I am not mad at you. I love you"_ I smiled. Cole looked at me and smiled and asked, "You are not mad at me?"

I shook my head and ruffled his hair.

"You love me?" he asked again.

"Why yes I do. But you should not do these naughty things. Okay? Now go to the bathroom I will give you a bath. Look how dirty you became." I said and tickled him.

He laughed and nodded and went upstairs to the bathroom, at least I hope.

I looked back at the mess. Well, I will just call Percy and ask him to clean up the mess.

I went upstairs and went to the bathroom and saw Cole already in the bathtub playing with the water. He looked so much like Percy. He smiled when he saw me.

After he was clean I took the towel and asked Cole to come out but then he said, "No I want to play in the water." He pouted. And I remembered when Percy used to do these antics. I always said…hmm.

"Ok if you want you can stay there all day." I say.

"Really?" his eyes shone but the color could not compare to his father's. His wet black hair fell over his eyes.

I replied, "yes but you will not get any cookies."

"No cookies." Cole whispered in astonishment.

"No more blue cookies then." I added.

"No! I will get out." Cole immediately got out.

 _ **After 10 minutes**_

Cole was eating cookie after cookie. I smiled remembering the first time Percy ate blue cookies.

"Grandma?" the voice shook me out of my thoughts.

"Yes" I looked at Cole. He stopped eating and had come to me with his story book.

"Can you help me read my story?" Cole asked, his gray eyes looked at me with history behind those colors.

"Of course sweetheart." I helped him on to the sofa where I was sitting. He opened the book and started reading. He was too small for his age so I was wondering how would he.

But he stopped reading after the first few lines even though he made many mistakes but corrected it. He sighed and shook his head. Opened the book again and scowled.

"Is something the matter?" I asked him.

"Grandma, do you think I have a problem?" he asked with tears in eyes.

"No Cole why would you think that?" I knew why though. I remembered when Percy asked me the same thing.

"Well, because I can't read no matter how hard I try the letters play a trick on me." Cole said looking down. "Maybe I am just stupid."

"No Cole you are not stupid _. In fact you will be one of the greatest heroes. So what if you can't read._ You are just a three year old boy."

"Four in 2 months." Cole added smiling. He slowly closed the book. And looked at me. "But grandma, mommy is so smart. Even daddy says mommy is smarter than him. I want to be smart too. But if I cannot read does that make me stupid?"

"No Cole it is in your blood okay." I said smiling.

"To be stupid?" his eyes turned round and surprised. I laughed.

"No. it is in your blood to be smart and intelligent. Strong and loyal. And to love the water and blue cookies." I said thinking of Annabeth and Percy.

"Can I be a hero?" Cole asked me. I realized that while Percy and Annabeth even though did not tell the truth about the gods and monsters they had kept his mind open to it.

"Yes." I said. Then Cole looked down for a second and pulled out something from his pocket. It was a pocket book.

"This is my favorite story book. But I did not tell mamma. Because I stole it. They told me not to read because it was for big people.

I took the book from his hand. It was a Greek book.

"Why do you like this book so much?" I ask.

"Because it has heroes and monsters. It is better than Cinderella." I smiled at him.

"Ok do you want to draw and color for a while? Afterwards I will read it to you. Then you can sleep." Cole nodded enthusiastically.

So I went and brought blank papers and color pencil box that Percy used to use.

Cole kept drawing for a while. Then he said he will teach me the alphabets he learnt from Annabeth. Then he wrote down numbers.

Two hours later he finished the drawing and coloring the picture he made. He did not let me see the picture while he was drawing and had insisted to show it after it was finished.

"Okay. Close your eyes and put hands forwards." I did as I was told. I felt a paper being slid on my hand.

"Okay now open your eyes." And I did.

I saw four people whose names were written in small font and a boy whose name was also written. Two men and a woman were standing at the side holding hands while the boy was also holding hand his hand with them. The fourth person, a women was hugging him.

The three people's names were grandpa, mommy, and daddy. The boy's name was me, and the woman's name was grandma. On the top, instead of the sky, it was written 'TO THE BEST GRANDMA'. I looked at Cole surprised he liked me more than Percy and Annabeth.

"Why did you draw me hugging you? Why not mommy or daddy?" I asked, frowning.

Cole held another picture. It was of a small boy being hugged by a women and man.

"Mommy and daddy used to do that before." Cole said looking very sad. With tears in his eyes he looked at the picture and hugged it. "But now they say they are too busy."

"Busy?" I asked.

Tear drops fell from Cole's eyes as he silently cried.

"When I ask them to go to the park, they say they have work. When I ask daddy to get chocolate he says he is busy. When I ask mamma to read me a story she says she is drafting."

I looked at the picture in my hands and the one in Cole's hand.

"So I thought if I created a mess they will notice me. So I stop cleaning up my toys, picking up my clothes. I make the toilet very wet. Mamma always scolds me then she says she is sorry for scolding. Daddy always comes late." I took Cole in my hands and hugged him.

"Why didn't you say this to them. They will listen." I suggested.

"But they are never free. Do you- you t-think they h-ha-hate me?" Cole asked crying.

"No they don't they are just busy. I promise. They love you so much. Come on why don't we read the story now?"

Cole dried his tears and nodded. We went to the bedroom and I took the book which I used to read to Percy.

"We are not reading my story book?" Cole looked curiously.

"No I am going to read what I always read to your father." I said taking out the book in which the heroes tasks were written down.

"Daddy's book? Okay." Cole said enthusiastically. He snuggled into the blanket.

-2 hours later. 7 o'clock-

I heard a car come through the driveway. Paul had already come and gone to rest so it must be...

I went and opened up the door. I saw Annabeth and Percy both come in together.

"Sorry mom. My car needs a new battery. Otherwise I would have come at 6." My son told me smiling.

"It is okay. Cole is sleeping peacefully." I said hugging him.

"Sleeping? He never sleeps during the day." Annabeth said and I hugged her too.

"Actually he didn't even trouble me a lot." I said.

"Really?" Annabeth and Percy both asked together surprised.

"Well he was troubling you guys for a completely different matter." I said taking them in to the house.

That night Percy and Annabeth stayed with us for dinner and played a family game. And Cole looked the happiest I had ever seen.

But the one who was the happiest was me.

 _Flashback_

" _Mommy?" Percy called after I finished reading the story he loved to listen._

" _Yes Percy?" I ruffled his hair and kissed him on his forehead._

" _Do you think that I could also be a hero and save the world?" Percy asked his eyes fluttering._

" _Of course you will. You will be the greatest hero of them all." I said._

" _Hmm but you know. I not only want to be a hero and save the world. I want to have my friends and family close to me. And I never want you to leave me. I want all of us to laugh and have fun." He said his eyes_ _closed and he yawned._

 _I drape the blanket over him and said, "I pray you have the best family and friends ever too."_

 _And I closed the door. Few days later I met Gabe and to save Percy I made up my mind to marry him._

 _The stories were forgotten by the four year old boy. And I didn't risk reminding him about those ancient stories again. Those stories could wait._

 _End_

But looking back at what he said I realized in a way his dream came true.

He had really good friends at camp. He had Annabeth to help him on his way. The fact that he survived the quests was a living proof that he was a hero. He will always have me.

And now he had a family of his own.

Looking at the scene in front of me. Cole and Annabeth laughing at Percy. Percy tickling and teasing them back. Paul laughing at their antics. The sea breeze that covered them and the owl near our window, I saw it. I saw what made the bonds between humans, god all alike so strong. Happiness and sorrows shared. Love and care.

I realized, it is what makes us family.


	2. Author's Note

_**A little note**_

I hope everyone has liked this story. Perhaps 'What Makes Us Family' was the best I have written. But please do read my other stories. I usually write these stories in my free time which is not quite often. Sometime at home in middle of studies, or at school during free periods, but mostly in the bus while returning home from school. So I really liked this story and as those who have given reviews and read my story I would like to thank them all for supporting me.

 **Thunderwolf7226  
AliceThonksHPJ  
TheWritingManiac**

And other **guests** thank you and look out for my other stories.

 **Until next time  
** **lifeNbooks19**


End file.
